


Do You Know The Way To Santa Fe?

by Elizabeth_Watson1895



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Davey is DONE, Funny, Gen, Jack is a backseat driver, M/M, Modern Era, Race has to pee, Road Trip, Road Trips, Santa Fe, Specs is good with maps, Spring Break, Too many people in a car, craziness, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Watson1895/pseuds/Elizabeth_Watson1895
Summary: Jack convinces Davey to join him and the other guys on a road trip to Santa Fe. Chaos ensues.Originally written for a newsies fic contest on tumblr (run by @suddenly-im-respecsable) where it placed second!





	Do You Know The Way To Santa Fe?

“Davey, pack your bags!” Jack announced, bursting through the Jacobs’ door. “We’re going to Santa Fe!”

“Do what now?” Davey asked, poking his head out of his bedroom door.

“Pack your bags! We’re going on a road trip!” Jack exclaimed, plopping down on the couch. 

Davey closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head. 

“Jack,” he started, walking out of his room toward his best friend. “We can’t just… go to Santa Fe.”

“And why not?” Jack asked, bouncing on the couch.

“Because...because of a lot of reasons,” Davey said, crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah?” Jack asked, leaning forward. “Like what?”

“Like...school,” Davey said. 

Jack laughed. “Davey. It’s spring break. We don’t _ have _ school.” 

Davey frowned. “Okay, but how would we get there?”

“We’ll drive!” Jack said, standing. “Me and you, we’ll trade off.” He clapped Davey on the shoulder. “Come on, Davey! It’ll be fun!”

“Jack,” Davey said, “we don’t have enough time to drive there and back.”

“Sure we do!” Jack exclaimed. “We got a whole week! And ‘sides, I looked on Google and it’ll only take like a little over a day to drive there.”

“Yeah, if we don’t stop, which is super dangerous, Jack!” Davey shot back, shaking his head. 

“Ah, come on, Dave!” Jack said, pouting a little. “All the guys wanna.”

“Oh, all the guys?” Davey asked, crossing his arms. “How many people are going on this trip?”

“Not _ that _ many,” Jack said, clearly sensing danger. “So far just me and Crutchie for sure. But Race wants to, and if Race goes, Albert will. Hopefully you. Maybe a few more.”

“Jack…” Davey said, narrowing his eyes. “My van has seven spots. No more than seven.”

“Does that mean you’ll go?” Jack asked, his eyes lighting up.

“If-” Davey said, interrupting him. “If we plan everything, and we’ll take turns driving, and no more than seven people.”

“Right,” Jack said, fidgeting. “Me and you and no more than seven.”

“No more than seven, including me and you,” Davey clarified, glaring at Jack.

“Yeah, ain’t that what I said?” Jack replied innocently.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Davey said, giving up. “When are we leaving?”

\-----

A few hours later, Davey pulled up outside Jack’s house.

Jack came running out, carrying a backpack. Crutchie followed behind him more slowly, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

“Hiya, Davey!” Jack said, throwing his backpack in the trunk.

“Hey, Jack,” Davey said, smiling at him. “Where are we headed first?”

“How about I drive while we’se picking everyone up?” Jack suggested, leaning on Davey’s door. “Seeing how I’m the one that organized everything.”

“Alright,” Davey said, climbing out of the driver’s seat. Jack playfully punched him on the shoulder.

“You’re the best, you know that, Davey?” Jack said.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Davey said.

“I call shotgun!” Crutchie cried, already opening the passenger door.

“S’only fair,” Jack agreed, and Davey nodded, climbing into the seat behind Jack’s.

“Who all are we picking up?” Davey asked, buckling his seatbelt.

“We’re picking Race and Albert up first,” Jack said, not meeting Davey’s eyes.

“And then?” Davey asked.

“And….then we’ll pick up the rest of the guys,” Jack said, shrugging.

“Uh-huh,” Davey said.

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Crutchie said, buckling his seatbelt as well.

Jack started the car, backing out of their driveway. Davey glanced at Jack’s unused seatbelt.

“Jack…” Davey started.

“What?” Jack asked, twisting around to look at him. Davey looked from Jack, to where his seatbelt hung uselessly, and back to Jack again. “Oh, right,” Jack said, quickly buckling it without argument.

Before long, Race and Albert appeared in the distance. Upon spotting the van, both boys started jumping up and down and waving at them. Jack pulled over next to them.

“Road trip!” Race yelled, catapulting into the backseat.

Albert swung open Davey’s door. “Road trip!” he repeated, climbing over top of Davey into the backseat.

Davey grimaced. “Al, there’s an open seat literally on the other side,” he pointed out. Albert just shrugged.

“It’s faster,” he said.

“Do you guys have everything you need?” Davey asked, turning to look at them. 

“Aw yeah, all the essentials right here,” Race said, patting his backpack. “Hot Cheetos, Mountain Dew, toothbrush, and all my money.”

“Don’t you need a change of clothes or something?” Davey asked, frowning.

“Nah,” Race replied. “Who needs that?”

Davey closed his eyes for a moment, before turning to Albert. “What about you? Where’s your stuff?”  


Albert started emptying his pockets. “I got my wallet, my phone, a pair of underwear, and….” he dug around a little, before triumphantly holding up a slightly smashed pack of gum. “Gum!”

“You can’t just-” Davey started, before stopping himself. “I give up.”

“So, are we good to go?” Jack asked. 

“LET’S GO!” Race yelled back.

“Road trip!” Albert yelled too.

“That’s gonna get old _ really _ fast,” Davey said.

“Where to now?” Jack asked. Crutchie consulted a list.

“We’re picking up a bunch of the guys at Specs’s place,” he replied.

“On it,” Jack said. 

“Ninety-nine bottles of Mountain Dew on the wall!” Race and Albert started. Crutchie bobbed his head along to their song.

As they pulled up to the curb next to Specs’s place, Davey narrowed his eyes at the number of boys standing around waiting. Specs, Romeo, Finch, Elmer. Four people. He counted again, before glancing around the minivan to make sure he wasn’t wrong. Two seats open.

“Jack…” Davey said slowly. 

“Yeah, Davey?” Jack said lightly, as Elmer opened the door, crawling into the backseat.

“We don’t have room for all of them,” Davey said warningly. Specs opened the trunk, carefully placing his duffel bag inside.

“Aw, sure we does!” Race piped up. Davey shot him a look over his shoulder, while Specs settled into the seat next to Davey.

“No, we don’t,” he said. “Jack, please tell me you’re not…”

Jack purposely did not meet Davey’s eyes.

“What up!” Romeo crowed, climbing over Specs into the backseat.

“Jack, look at me,” Davey said firmly. Jack whined, and looked into the rearview mirror. “We cannot fit anyone more.”

“Come on, Davey,” Jack protested. “How do ya expect me to choose who gets to come? ‘Sides, they’re all already in here.”

Davey looked over, and sure enough, Finch had perched himself on top of the box of food in the aisle. Elmer and Romeo waved from the backseat.

“Why stop at this?” Davey asked. “There’s still plenty of room, isn’t there? I’m sure we could fit someone in the trunk.”

“Davey, don’t be ridiculous,” Jack said, unbuckling his seatbelt and spinning to make direct eye contact with Davey.

Davey leveled his most disapproving glare at him. Jack flinched, but kept his puppy-eyes fixed on Davey.

“Davey,” Jack pleaded. “It’ll be fun.”

“Jack, it isn’t safe.”

“Technically, you can’t stop me….” Jack pointed out. “I am driving.”

“Is THAT why you wanted to drive first?” Davey said, rubbing his forehead.

Jack pushed a hand through his hair guiltily.

“Fine,” Davey said, sitting back in his seat. “I give up. You win. It’s not like I can stop you.”

“Did I hear a…..ROAD TRIP!” Race shouted from the backseat, setting off a chorus of “Road trip!” from the rest of the backseat.

Jack put the car back in drive and started down the road. He glanced in the rearview mirror, trying to catch Davey’s eyes, but Davey refused to look up at him. Jack sighed and turned back to the road. 

They had barely made it three blocks before Davey looked up.

“Hey Jack?” he said.

“Yeah?” Jack said, glancing back at him.

“Put your seatbelt on.”

Jack grinned at Davey, and buckled it in one smooth motion.

Davey smiled in spite of himself.

\-----

Two hours passed before they hit the first snag. They’d made it out of New York and were somewhere in Pennsylvania. Davey was studying the map Race had dug out of Jack’s backpack. 

“Hey, Jack?” Race said hesitantly from the backseat. Davey turned to look at him.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Jack asked. Race sheepishly held up an empty bottle of pop.

“I gotta pee.”

“Can’t you hold it or somethin’?” Jack asked. “We don’t need gas for a few more hours, and the less we have to stop the better.”

“No, I REALLY needs to go,” Race insisted. 

Jack sighed. “Let me find an exit. Dave, help me look?”

“Yeah, I’m looking,” Davey said, squinting at the map. “There should be one in a few miles.”

Meanwhile, Race was bouncing up and down in the backseat.

“Hey, Race,” Albert said, an evil twinkle in his eye. “Think about waterfalls. Lakes. Rain.”

“La la la la la I can’t hear you!” Race said, sticking his fingers in his ears.

“Dripping faucets, rivers, oc-” Romeo slapped his hand over Albert’s mouth.

“Dude. We’re all crammed in the backseat here. Race is practically on both of our laps. If he pees himself, it’s gonna be so gross.” Romeo shuddered at the thought.

Albert just glared at Romeo.

“Ahh!” Romeo said, jerking his hand away from Albert. “He licked me!” 

Albert laughed. “Serves you right.” 

“Take this exit, Jack,” Davey said, leaning forward.

Jack veered suddenly into the exit lane. Davey gripped the door handle to anchor himself.

“Why do you do that?” Elmer asked curiously.

“Do what?” Davey asked, peering out the window for a gas station.

“Grab the door like that.”

“Oh, that,” Jack said, shaking his head. “He does that every time I turn. It ain’t like it’ll do you any good if we crash. Drives me nuts, ‘specially when he’s shotgun. It’s like you don’t trust my driving or somethin’.” Jack shook his head. “Hurts my feelings, Dave.”

Davey playfully punched Jack in the shoulder. “It’s not that. It’s just instinct. You turn too tight.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jack said. “Oh, hey, gas station!” He turned suddenly into the driveway, and Davey grabbed at the door.

“I swear to god, Dave,” Jack said.

“You can’t even see me!” Davey protested as Jack shut off the minivan.

“But I can feel it. In my heart.” 

Davey rolled his eyes and opened his door. Race climbed overtop of him, scrambling out of the van and running straight inside.

“Who’s all getting out?” Crutchie asked. 

“Everyone,” Jack said. “We are not stopping again until we need gas again.”

The other boys in the back grumbled, but crawled out of the backseat.

Davey stretched as he walked inside. Race had claimed the single person bathroom, so the other boys all stood in line waiting. 

“Race, hurry up!” Albert called, pounding on the door. “Get a move on, ya little-”

Race opened the door, a bright smile on his face. “Much better,” he announced, before darting off towards the candy aisle.

Before long, most of the boys had recongregated around the van.

“Want me to drive, Jack?” Davey asked. Jack shook his head.

“Nah, I can drive until the next gas stop.”

“You sure?” 

Jack nodded.

“Hey, can I drive?” Albert piped up.

“You are not driving my car,” Davey said.

“Absolutely not,” Jack said at the same moment, whacking Albert.

“Come on! I’ve only crashed like three times, and they’s all been Race’s fault,” Albert complained.

Jack raised one eyebrow, and Albert sighed.

“You guys is no fun.”

Jack climbed in the front seat, starting the car. Davey stood outside, waiting for Race who was last. Finally, he appeared, carrying a pile of candy and a six-pack of Mountain Dew bottles.

Davey just looked at him. Race stared right back at Davey. “I regret nothing,” he said, as if he was challenging Davey to say something.

Davey just shook his head. “Get in the van, Race.”

\-----

“Wait, was that our exit?” Crutchie said, watching it disappear into the distance

Davey whipped his head around, staring at the offending sign. “Yeah, yeah it was,” he sighed. 

“Oh, shoot, you’re right,” Specs agreed, staring at the map. 

“Now what are we going to do? That exit was the only one that won’t take us miles out of our way,” Davey said, frowning.

“Don’t worry!” Jack piped up. “That’s just plan A.”

“Oh yeah?” Davey said. “Then, what exactly is plan B?”

“This!” Jack said, taking a sudden left turn. “Lefting!”

“LEFTAROO!” Race chimed in from the backseat. Davey buried his head in his hands.

“What do you got for me, Specs?” Jack asked.

Specs adjusted his glasses. “That actually wasn’t the worst turn. We’ll just take this route, take a few back roads, and get back onto our road. It’ll only add like twenty minutes.”

“Perfect!” Jack said. They drove in relative silence for a few minutes.

“Uh, guys?” Jack said suddenly.

“What now?” Davey asked.

“We’re low on gas.”

“Onto plan C?” Crutchie offered.

\-----

Davey was almost relieved when it was his turn to drive. That relief didn’t last long, though, before he remembered how terrible of a backseat driver Jack was. 

“Davey, Davey, if you turn here it’s a shortcut.”

“Jack, that is a gravel road. That’s not a shortcut, it’s a ticket to getting lost. We don’t have time to get lost.”

“Your turn is in like ten miles,” Specs said, studying the map.

“Specs, give me that map,” Jack said, making a grab for it. “See, Davey?”

“Jack, sit down!” Davey put out an arm blocking Jack as he glanced back in the rearview mirror.

“Hey, give that back!” Race shouted. A quick glance told Davey that Albert had stolen Race’s hat. Again. 

Romeo was asleep against Elmer. Another glance, and Davey was pretty sure Romeo was drooling.

Finch was still perched on top of the food bin, a bag of chips in his hand. He was completely calm amid the chaos. Crutchie was also curiously calm, having not looked away from the window in probably two hours.

“Come on, Davey,” Jack said, starting to stand again.

“I swear to god, Jack, I will stop this car if you don’t put your seatbelt on.”

Jack settled back in his seat with a huff. “How come I’s the only one you ever yell at about seatbelts? Race and Albert aren’t wearing theirs, and Finch don’t even have one.”

“God forbid I care if you live or die,” Davey said, shaking his head, before reevaluating what Jack said. “Wait, Race and Albert aren’t wearing seatbelts?” He took another look in the rearview mirror. Albert, now wearing Race’s hat, shrugged at him. Race took advantage of Albert’s distraction to reclaim his hat. “Oh, my god, I’m driving a car full of idiots.”

“Hey, now!” Crutchie objected, looking over from his constant gazing out the window.

Davey sighed. “Fine. I’m driving a car made MOSTLY of idiots.”

“Imma take that as a compliment,” Race said, settling back into his seat. “Oh, by the way, I have to pee.”

Davey groaned.

\-----

Around two in the morning, Davey pulled over to let Jack drive.

“Get some sleep, Dave,” Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder. Davey nodded tiredly.

He settled back into his seat, closing his eyes. However, as soon as he felt himself start to slip off to sleep, a loud voice startled him awake.

“Albert give it back!” Race cried. 

Davey shifted in his seat, moving his sweatshirt hood to cover his ears. Still, he could hear Race and Albert bickering in the backseat.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you sharing is caring?” Albert shot back.

“I DON’T CARE!” Race yelled, and Davey could hear the sounds of a struggle behind him. 

He raised his arms to cover his ears, when something landed in his lap. He opened his eyes slowly. A bag of Twizzlers sat on his legs.

“Them’s mine,” Race said, leaning over and grabbing it.

“Let me have it!” Albert yelled, also grabbing it. Davey flinched, blinking at them sleepily.

“Let. Go. Of. The. Twizzlers,” Davey said slowly. Both boys released the bag and retreated. Davey took one look at the bag on his lap, and passed it up to Crutchie.

“Thanks, Davey!” Crutchie said, immediately grabbing a piece of licorice and taking a bite.

“Those is-” Race started, but Jack cut him off.

“Race. Albert. Shut up and let Davey sleep,” he said, reaching a hand back and patting Davey’s knee.

Davey looked up at him. “Jack,” he said slowly. “I love you, but don’t touch me.”

Jack’s hand went back to the steering wheel, and finally, Davey could drift off to sleep.

\-----

When Davey finally woke up, the van was stopped at a gas station. He looked around, slightly disoriented. None of the other boys were in the van, but Jack was filling the tank outside.

He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Jack noticed him, and waved.

Davey opened his door and climbed out.

“Morning, Davey,” Jack said, smiling. “You sleep good?”

“Yeah, actually,” Davey said, stretching. “I can drive now. Just give me a minute to wake up.”

“Alright. The other guys are inside, so if you want anything to eat, go get it.”

Davey nodded, and headed into the store.

Once everyone had something, they piled back into the minivan, with Davey behind the wheel. 

“Everyone ready?” Davey asked. A variety of “yeah” and “yes” echoed back at him.

Davey started down the road, eating his breakfast sandwich. They couldn’t have been driving for more than ten minutes before Davey glanced back, and saw Jack’s “breakfast.”

“Jack, are you eating fruit snacks for breakfast?” Davey asked.

“What’s wrong with that?” Jack asked, opening another pouch.

“They’re literally candy,” Davey said.

“But they has fruit in ‘em,” Jack said lightly, popping another in his mouth.

“What? Jack, no, that’s not...that’s not how that works.”

“Then why is they in the breakfast aisle?” Jack complained.

“But they’re not?” Davey replied, setting his sandwich down.

“They’re by the pop-tarts,” Jack corrected him. “They’s breakfast.”

“Wait, fruit snacks ain’t breakfast?” Race asked, perking up from the backseat.

“What? No!” Davey replied.

“Next you’se gonna tell me Gushers ain’t, either!” Race said, shaking his head.

“They’re not, though?” Davey said incredulously.

“You’se not my mom,” Race said, glowering.

“Don’t upset Mom,” Albert whispered, poking Race. “He don’t like when you say that.”

“Albert, what-” Davey cut himself off, shaking his head. “Nevermind, I don’t even want to know. Race, please tell me you don’t have Gushers right now.”

Finch silently handed Davey a potato chip, who took it.

“And seriously, Jack,” he continued, without missing a beat. “Fruit snacks are not a good breakfast. You’re gonna feel really sick later, and it won’t be my fault if you are.” He gestured wildly with the potato chip, and Jack followed it with his eyes. “Please, eat some crackers or something at least.”

“Are you gonna eat that?” Jack interrupted.

“Huh?” Davey asked, then looked at the potato chip in his hand. “Why am I holding this?”

Finch dissolved into laughter. Jack grabbed it out of his hand and popped it in his mouth.

“Jack!” Davey complained.

\-----

As they drove past a sign that said, “Santa Fe, 20 miles,” Jack could barely control his excitement.  
  
“Davey, Davey, it’s really happening!” he said, hitting Davey’s shoulders repeatedly. “Crutchie. Crutchie. We’re almost in Santa Fe.”

“We’re almost in Santa Fe,” Crutchie replied.

Jack pretended to faint.

“You good back there, Jack?” Davey asked. Jack sat back up with a spring. 

“I’ve never been this excited in my entire life,” he exclaimed. “Are we there yet?”

“Jack. Look out the window. You’ll know when we’re in Santa Fe.”

“There are MOUNTAINS!” Jack said, eyes wide.

“Whoa,” Elmer added.

“Jack, you’ve been painting these mountains since you were six years old,” Crutchie pointed out.

“And they’re BEAUTIFUL…” Jack sighed.

The next twenty minutes passed in silence until….

“Santa Fe!” Crutchie cried as they passed the town sign. Jack was startlingly quiet.

“Jack?” Davey asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

“I’m actually in Santa Fe,” Jack whispered, his voice caught in his throat.

“Hey, Jack, are you crying?” Race asked.

Davey checked his blind spot, and pulled over to the side of the road. He put the car in park and turned around to look at Jack.

“Jack, are you okay?” he asked.

Jack nodded, his eyes all watery. “It’s just...beautiful.”

“Welcome to Santa Fe, Jack,” Davey said, smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a late night conversation between my sister and I, where we imagined what the newsies would be like if they went on a road trip. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr! I'm @elizabethwatson1895
> 
> I have more planned for once they reach Santa Fe, but it wasn't part of the original piece. I may post it later, but this stands alone.
> 
> -Libby


End file.
